Dancing with Ginny
by Wild Hope
Summary: Neville finally decides to pop the question to his girlfriend, none other than Miss Ginny Weasley.


Neville held her tightly in his arms as they moved slowly to the music. He buried his face in her soft red hair, drinking in the scent of sunlight and strawberries. It had taken him a lot of practice to dance without stepping on her feet and now he was quite good at it. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. She was soft and warm and she made him feel like no one else in his entire life had ever had. It had taken a long time for them to get to where they were today. He remembered the day when he had slowly started to fall in love with her, it had been the first time they'd danced. Six years ago when he had been fourteen he'd asked her to the Yule Ball, sure that she wouldn't accept but she had. He had been positive that he'd have a horrible time watching everyone else have fun and dance and surprisingly it had turned into one of the best days of his life. He had been content to sit at the table and drink butterbeer but Ginny had insisted that they dance and he had been horrible at it. He remembered with a smile how he'd stepped on her toes, multiple times, but she hadn't minded, she'd just smile and continue trying to teach him. After the ball they had gone back up to the Common Room and while she soaked her aching feet they had talked. It had been the first time he had really talked to another person. He hadn't worried about sounding stupid or saying the wrong thing. He'd just been himself. He had never wanted that night to end but eventually it had. For years afterward he had stood silently by, being nothing more than her friend when all he really wanted was to declare his love for her. It had been so hard to admit it to himself, let alone her.

Neville ran his hands over her back and pulled her close. When they were dancing it was like nothing else mattered, he felt so complete with her and he hoped he would never have to go through not having her love. He had first declared his feelings for her in his seventh year, at the time he had been a mess, his mother had fallen ill and passed away and that night when he had received the news she had been there to help him through it, she had held him while he cried for the mother that he had loved but had never really existed. In his grief he had felt like he'd had nothing to lose so he'd told her and she hadn't said anything and then she kissed him. It had been the moment that he knew that he would love her for the rest of his life.

The song ended but he held her just a few moments longer and then he let her go, she grabbed his hand and then pulled him over to the sofa where they sat down. Ginny snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her and they sat together, enjoying the silent companionship. These were the moments that Neville loved. He could pretend that nothing else existed, that they could hold each other forever, there was no time, age, death, just the two of them loving each other. He kissed the top of her head that was resting against his shoulder and he put his hand in one of his pockets feeling for the ring. He wanted to give it to her, to ask her to marry him, but he was nervous and, he had to admit, scared. He didn't doubt for a moment that she loved him but they were both still young, he was twenty and she was nineteen, he wasn't sure that she was ready to commit the rest of her life to him. If she wasn't then he would wait, but he wanted to show her how in love he was with her and how he was committed to her and their relationship.

"Gin?" he asked hesitantly, still trying to work up his courage.

"Mmm, yes?" she asked sleepily as she sat up, her brown eyes staring curiously into his.

Neville fumbled in his pocket before finally pulling out the ring. "Ginevra Weasley, will you –," the ring slipped from his sweaty grasp and fell between the cushions.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed digging for the ring, not two seconds into the proposal and he had already botched it up. He finally got the ring and he looked at Ginny to see tears in her eyes, he hoped that was a good thing.

His carefully planned speech had fled from his brain so he decided to just tell her what he felt. "Ginny, you know that I love you and that you mean everything to me. I love falling asleep next to you at night and waking up holding you in my arms, you are all that I could ever ask for in a friend, a confidant, a lover and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" It all came out in a rush of words and he wondered if she had managed to understand anything that he had just said. He held the ring out and the look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know, words weren't needed.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said jumping into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss. After much kissing he finally managed to get the ring on her finger and she looked at it in awe.

"Neville, this is beautiful, it's not like anything I've ever seen," she said admiring the dark blue stone with the tiny flecks of silver that seemed to twinkle from within.

"It was my mum's, my father gave it to her a long time ago and I wanted you to have it. It's said that a wizard captured a piece of the sky and a handful of stars and put them into the stone to show the woman that he loved that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with tears and happiness and he realized that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives and it had all started with a simple dance.

The End


End file.
